Stories: An Unpeasant Surprise
A story by PeaVZ108, JeloElducal and Redfork2000 Plot Re-Peat Boss kidnaps Green Shadow and traps her in his lair. The gang proceeds to execute a mission to free Green Shadow from her captivity. They succeed, or so they thought, as problems start to arise when Green Shadow starts to act strange and sabotage the gang's equipment. The gang must get to the bottom of this and discover the truth behind Green Shadow's sudden change of behaviour. Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * The Explodonaters ** Slick ** Petra ** Minimus ** CB2 * Starcade * Kyoji * Re-Peat Boss * ??? (Mysterious new villain, will be revealed later) * Dark Green Shadow * Gerald Edmarkson * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Janna Ordonia * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Lisa Loud * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy Story It is midnight in Suburbia. Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are sleeping in their bedrooms at L.E.A.F. Headquarters when they are suddenly awakened by a loud noise. * Bonk Choy: 'What was that? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''I smell something TRICKY in the air. * '''Green Shadow: '''I'll go check it out. ''Green Shadow opens the window in her bedroom. She peeks out to discover a giant moss robot heading to the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * 'Green Shadow: '''It's a giant robotic moss! That's what's causing all this racket. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''There is only one guy I know who will bring a robot like this one to battle. * '''Green Shadow: '''Re-Peat Boss! He's coming to attack Suburbia! I have to send a telecommunication signal to the others! ''Bonk Choy pulls the power switch, powering up the systems in L.E.A.F. Headquarters. Green Shadow activates a telecommunication signal to the other members of the Locked Room gang. * 'Green Shadow: '''Locked Room Gang members assemble! ''The LR gang enters L.E.A.F. HQ and meets up with Green Shadow. * 'Star: '''Hi, Green Shadow! * '''Lisa: '''Hello. * '''Marco: '''Hey! * '''Janna: '''What's up? * '''Jelo: '''Seriously? I was in the middle of sleep! * '''CB2: '''Explodonaters here, awaiting your orders. * '''Slick: '''Um...I thought you are leader. * '''CB2: '''Shut up, Slick! * '''Red Fork: '''Here we are! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ready for action! * '''Kyoji: '''We came as fast as we could. * '''Starcade: '''What's wrong? * '''Green Shadow: '''A giant robotic moss is attacking Suburbia. He's... ''Suddenly, the gang hear a deafening thud. They turn around and see that Re-Peat Boss has already shown up. * 'Green Shadow: '...here. * 'Jelo: '''Re-Peat Boss?! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''So, we meet again. I'm going to destroy Suburbia if you do not surrender! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * '''Jelo: '''Oh, no you don't! * '''Red Fork: '''We're not gonna let you get away with this! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Ugh, what do you want now, you TRICKY carbon-copy of mine? It's midnight, can't we even get some sleep? * '''Lisa: '''Actually, it's 11:41 PM. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You're too useless for me to ever want you. Who I want is her. ''*points to Green Shadow* * 'Lemon Glass: '''You're going to capture her!? * '''Marco: '''Oh, no you don't! ''*jumps at and karate-kicks Re-Peat Boss* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You're too puny to stand a chance! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button, revealing a giant mechanical arm. He then uses it to smack Marco to the ground. * 'Star: '''MARCO! * '''Janna: '''Oh my gosh! * '''Red Fork: '''Oh no. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Anyone who dares to stop me shall end up in the same fate as that silly boy! Now then, I hope there are no further interruptions. ''Re-Peat Boss uses the same mechanical arm to grab Green Shadow, before she can even react. * 'Green Shadow: '''Let go of me! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Now that's what I call "proper kidnapping"! Well then, I must go. We have some evil business to attend to. ''Re-Peat Boss, with Green Shadow in his grasp, leaves Suburbia and goes back to his lair. * 'Jelo: '''W-What?! No fair! * '''Red Fork: '''Come back here! * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm afraid he won't. * '''Lisa: '''Re-Peat Boss is getting away, but we can still catch him! * '''Star: '''Marco, are you okay?! * '''Marco: '''No, I'm in pain! Ack! * '''Janna: '''Aww, your bravery is...cute. * '''Marco: '''Janna...*sighs*'' * 'Blue Ocean: '''Still, he's injured. He needs help. * '''Slick: '''Looks like it's up to my clones, they're trained paramedics! ''Slick summons a few clones to treat Marco with their first aid skills. * 'Bonk Choy: '''We have to save Green Shadow! * '''Red Fork: '''Whatever Re-Peat Boss wants to do to her, it can't be anything good. * '''Minimus: '*''checks his telescope* ''She's not too far away, we can still save her if we chase after the robot. * '''Jelo: '''Gang, let's go! Marco, you stay here for now. * '''Marco: '''Great! * '''Slick: '''I'll stay with him as my clones and I have the first aid kit. * '''Janna: '''And I'm his best friend! I'll take good care of him! * '''Jelo: '''Good idea. Janna, you can stay. * '''Marco: ''*silently to himself*'' Noooooooo... * Jelo: And Lisa too. The rest of the gang chase after Re-Peat Boss's robot. * Kyoji: 'Stop right there, Re-Peat Boss! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hmm...how about no? ''Re-Peat Boss's robot turns around and reveals chainguns from its sides, before opening fire at the gang. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''You'll never see Green Shadow again! * '''Jelo: '''You know the chances of you winning are extremely slim, right? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Nope, the odds are against you! I have many more TRICKY surprises in store for you! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Hey, that's my word! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Shut up, you pest! ''Re-Peat Boss continues firing his chainguns at the gang. * 'Blue Ocean: '*''generates a magic forcefield to protect the gang* You're not the only smart trickster around here! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Attack the enemy! *''points at Re-Peat Boss with his sword* * 'Jelo: '''Okay... ''*reaches out for his backpack* ''Oh boy. I forgot my sword at my house. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Use this. ''Captain Red Shell gives another sword to Jelo. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Where did you get that? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I always carry a couple of extra swords, just in case. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You think swords will work against me? Anyway, you're wasting my time! ''Re-Peat Boss reveals a giant laser cannon from the robot's head, firing it at the gang, even penetrating through Blue Ocean's forcefield. He then proceeds to unleash a powerful pulse wave that knocks the entire gang unconscious. After Re-Peat Boss realises that he is done with them, he quickly leaves with Green Shadow still in his grasp. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''That TRICKY carbon-copy of mine is getting away! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Talk about having a bunch of tricks up your sleeves... * '''Lemon Glass: '''But, Re-Peat Boss doesn't have sleeves. * '''Red Fork: '''It doesn't matter! We've gotta stop him! * '''Jelo: ''*wakes up, hair on fire* I don't think we can. ''Suddenly, a blazing firetrail appears in the sky. It's Solar Flare! * Solar Flare: 'Need help? * '''Star: '''Re-Peat Boss is getting away! You can come with us to stop him. ''The gang attempt to track down Re-Peat Boss to his lair. The scene then cuts to Re-Peat Boss, who has arrived in his lair. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''That was close! I'm so glad I had them! Well then, I shall jettison the deadweight. ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button, ejecting Green Shadow, who is unconscious, from the robot's pit. He then proceeds to throw her into a diamond-encased freezing tank. When Green Shadow wakes up, she realises where she is. * 'Green Shadow: '''Wha...why...when...where is everyone? And what am I doing here? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Why, hello, Green Shadow. It seems that you're awake. * '''Green Shadow: '''Re-Peat Boss! I demand to know what you have done to my friends! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Relax, they're back in Suburbia! They were a little naughty though, so I had to take care of them. * '''Green Shadow: '''Fine, what do you want from me? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''You're one of the most valued members of the Locked Room gang. I was thinking that since I invented a freezing tank, you shall be my first test subject! * '''Green Shadow: '''What??? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh yes! And after you're frozen in this very tank you're standing in, I shall kidnap the others, including Red Fork, Jenny, Captain Red Shell and how can I forget the one and only Gerald Edmarkson! * '''Green Shadow: '''You can freeze me all you want, but you're never getting away with this! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Your wish is my command. Say your prayers, Green Shadow! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button next to the freezing tank, and water starts gushing into the tank. Just as Re-Peat Boss starts to laugh maniacally, his ceiling crashes and out emerges a masked figure with red shining armor and a cape with fire decals. * '???: '*in a masculine voice* At last, I have found you! * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Who are you? What are you doing in my lair? * '???: 'Your lair? Not anymore, it ain't! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Say what? * '???: 'Behold, for I am the Burning Shadow! I shall take over your very lair, and you shall join her! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Wait, what are you doing? ''The mysterious figure, aka the Burning Shadow, takes out a pair of flaming nun-chucks and uses it to beat up Re-Peat Boss. He proceeds to throw Re-Peat Boss into the same freezing tank as Green Shadow, and the both of them start to drown. Seconds later, the water turns to ice, freezing the both of them. * '???: '''That was easy peasy! So he's after the Locked Room gang too? I've been watching those fools, seen every single one of their adventures, every battle, every new place. This is the perfect opportunity for me to shine, and I have the perfect plan! ''The Burning Shadow uses a shadow trick to steal some of Green Shadow's DNA. Using Re-Peat Boss's technology and apparatus, he creates a new lifeform - a carbon copy of Green Shadow known as Dark Green Shadow. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Where am I? * '???: 'It worked! It worked! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Who are you? * '???: 'I'm your master. You can call me the Burning Shadow. I shall call you Dark Green Shadow. You work for me. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''What do I have to do? * '???: 'You must pose as Green Shadow, make everyone believe that you are the true Green Shadow. See that peashooter in the cape over there? That's Green Shadow. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I see. * '???: 'You're going to have to act like you're captured. Make those fools believe that you are truly in danger. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Yes, master. I will do my best. ''The Burning Shadow sets up Dark Green Shadow hanging on a pole. He then proceeds to cover the freezing tank with the real Green Shadow using a shutter. * '???: '''The fools are coming! You know what to do, right? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Yes, master. ''The Burning Shadow throws a smoke bomb and disappears. Meanwhile, back to the gang... * '''Solar Flare: Hey Penelopea, where are you? * Star: 'Where are you, Re-Peat Boss? * '''Kyoji: '''Alright, I think we're getting close to Re-Peat Boss. * '''Starcade: '*''checks Re-Peat Boss's status on her phone* That's strange, his activity level is very low. Shouldn't it be high if he plans to do something to Green Shadow? * '''Kyoji: '''Let's just save Green Shadow first. * '''Starcade: '''Yeah, that's a good strategy. ''The gang soon arrive outside Re-Peat Boss's lair. * 'Red Fork: '''Well, here we are! * '''CB2: '''Shall we enter the lair by busting in? * '''Jelo: '''No, we need to be sneaky. Category:Stories ''Star then blows up a hole in the wall of Re-Peat Boss' lair. * 'Tommy: '''That... was... AWESOME! * '''CB2: '''I totally agree 112%! * '''Starcade: '''Red Ruby would've approved. * '''Kyoji: '''Let's get in! * '''Jelo: '''Oh, well. Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 ''The gang enter the lair. * 'Star: '''Re-Peat Boss, where are you? Come out and play... * '''Minimus: '''That's strange. It's pretty quiet here. I would've expected Re-Peat Boss to show up with a robot or something. ''The gang soon discover Dark Green Shadow, who they think is the real Green Shadow, hanging on a pole. '' * '''Star: '''There you are, Green Shadow! * '''Red Fork: '''Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here! * '"Green Shadow": 'Thanks guys! * '''Starcade: '''Wait, where's Re-Peat Boss? * '"Green Shadow": 'I think he's coming up with a masterplan. I don't like it. Not one bit. We'd better get out of here before he comes back. * '''Kyoji: '''Don't worry, we will. ''Kyoji cuts the ropes holding "Green Shadow", before catching her as she falls. * 'Kyoji: '''That was easier than I thought it would be. * '''Red Fork: '''Well, there you go. Now let's get out of here! * '''Jelo: '''Okay! * '"Green Shadow": 'Thanks again, guys! ''The gang leave Re-Peat Boss's lair, but fail to realise the freezing tank Green Shadow and Re-Peat Boss are trapped in. * '''Jelo: '''Now, why do I get the feeling we forgot something? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I don't know. Did we forget something? * '''Starcade: '''I don't think so. We got what we came for. We can leave now that we have Green Shadow with us. * '''Solar Flare: '''Yeah! * '''Jelo: ''*sighs* Fine. * '"Green Shadow": Now let's go! The gang return to L.E.A.F. Headquarters. On their way, Kyoji notices something strange about "Green Shadow". * '''"Green Shadow": ''*on her phone* It's a success, master! Those fools fell for it! * '''Kyoji: '''Um, who was that? * '"Green Shadow": Oh, uh, that was, uh, one of the other plant heroes, uh, Grass Knuckles. He just called me to, uh, see how I'm doing. * 'Kyoji: '''I see. * '''Lisa: '''So, how was your adventure? * '''Jelo: '''Did great! Janna, is Marco feeling okay? * '''Janna: '''Yep. * '''Red Fork: '''Good. * '"Green Shadow": 'Well, I guess we should all return home. It's getting late. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Of course. I think we can all use some rest after all that action today. * '''CB2: '''I guess our work here is done. We Explodonaters will go back to our hideout for now. * '''Starcade: '''I'll be heading back to Eitbit, good night! * '''Kyoji: '''Well, the gemstones are inviting me over to their clubhouse for a slumber party. I gotta go. * '"Green Shadow": 'We'll meet back here tomorrow, guys. ''The gang return to their respective homes. As "Green Shadow" returns to her bedroom however, she immediately gives a call to the Burning Shadow. * 'Burning Shadow: '''Dark Green Shadow, report. * '"Green Shadow": 'I've infiltrated the headquarters! * '''Burning Shadow: '''Excellent work, my pet. Now, it's time for our sabotage. We'll be raiding each house every night. Let's start by sabotaging the ninja's home! * '"Green Shadow": 'You mean, Kyoji? * '''Burning Shadow: '''Yes, we're going to steal his weapons and he won't know what hits him! * '"Green Shadow": 'But Kyoji is with the gemstones right now. * '''Burning Shadow: '''Excellent! This gives us the perfect opportunity to strike! Now... ''Suddenly, Bonk Choy enters Green Shadow's bedroom. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Oh, hi, Green Shadow. You're still awake? I was just about to call you up to ask if you'd like a nice hot cup of cocoa I made. With marshmallows! ''*notices her calling the Burning Shadow* ''Who's that you're calling? * '"Green Shadow": 'Ever heard of someone's privacy? That's rude of you to enter my room without even knocking! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Okay, I'm sorry. But hey, do you still want your cocoa? * '"Green Shadow": 'Out of my room now! And take your stinking cup of cocoa with you! ''"Green Shadow" kicks Bonk Choy out of the room, with the cup of cocoa scalding his face. * 'Bonk Choy: '''I guess...she must be still stressed about what happened earlier. ''Back to Green Shadow's bedroom... * '"Green Shadow": '''Sorry about that. Someone was trying to spoil our plans. * '''Burning Shadow: '''Anyway, as I was saying...now go and raid Kyoji's house and steal all of his weapons! I'll be watching you! ''*hangs up* * '"Green Shadow": '''Well, I guess I better get going. ''"Green Shadow" goes to Kyoji's house in the middle of the night. She sneakily enters the house, grabbing all of his shurikens and smoke bombs, as well as his collection of ninja scrolls. Just when she is about to leave, she accidentally breaks a vase. As the gemstones' clubhouse is located near Kyoji's house, Kyoji hears the sound. * '''Kyoji: '''What was that? Did you hear that? * '''Red Ruby: '''Hear what? * '''Kyoji: '''I swear I heard a sound! * '''Red Ruby: '''You're not as paranoid as Emma, are you? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Hey, I heard that! * '''Kyoji: ''*checks outside the window* Someone just left my house! Sorry, guys, I have to go. Keep having your slumber party. * '''Diana Diamond: '''Bye! ''Kyoji leaves the gemstones' clubhouse. Just before he arrives outside his house, "Green Shadow" has already left with his weapons. * Kyoji: 'Someone stripped my weapon collection bare! Now I have nothing to fight villains with! ''*walks over to investigate the broken vase and discovers a piece of purple thread* ''Hmm... ''The scene cuts to next morning, when the gang are all gathered once again at the L.E.A.F. Headquarters. * 'Jelo: '''Gang, we have a major problem. * '''Red Fork: '''What happened? ''Suddenly, Kyoji appears without any weapons, holding a piece of purple thread. * 'Kyoji: '''Someone raided my house last night and stole all my weapons! And I found this piece of purple thread next to a broken vase. I want to know who is responsible! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Fortunately, I have a device I can use to discover where this purple thread is from. We'll find the culprit in no time! * '''Kyoji: '''Great. You can take this piece of purple thread. ''*gives Blue Ocean the piece of purple thread* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Ok, let's see. ''Blue Ocean scans the piece of purple thread with his device. * '''"Green Shadow": ''*shows up* What did I miss? * '''Kyoji: '''We're trying to see who is the culprit who raided my home last night. * '"Green Shadow": Huh, interesting. Did you find out who it is? * 'Kyoji: '''Not yet. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Wait! I think my device is detecting something! There's something in the room with the same material as this piece of purple thread! * '"Green Shadow": '''What is it? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hm... *''gets near Dark Green Shadow* ''The device says it's really nearby. * '''Kyoji: '''You don't suppose it's Green Shadow, do you? * '''Blue Ocean: '''My device doesn't lie, it must have been her. This purple thread surely must belong to her cape! * '''Red Fork: '''Are you sure this isn't another of your conspiracy theories? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Completely sure! * '''Bonk Choy: ''*shows up with a scar on his face* That's ridiculous! She was at home all night, I even went to her bedroom to give her some hot cocoa! * '''Star: '*gasp!* ''Bonk Choy! Are you okay? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Well, I'm fine now. Although Green Shadow was mad at me yesterday for entering her room without knocking. I guess maybe it's because she's stressed out after what Re-Peat Boss did to her. * '''Blue Ocean: '''But the fabric of her cape... it matches the material of this purple thread. * '''Blast: '''Oh come on! This must be one of your lamest conspiracy theories yet! Why would Green Shadow steal from Kyoji? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I don't know, but... * '''Starcade: '''But maybe there's something wrong with that device of yours! You should fix it. * '''Blue Ocean: '''There's nothing wrong with it! I tested it yesterday night! * '''Red Fork: '''Sorry, but I don't believe Green Shadow would steal from Kyoji. In fact, I don't think she'd steal from anyone. * '''Solar Flare:' Yeah. * Star: '''I mean, yeah! * '''Kyoji: '''To be fair, that's the only clue we've found up to this point. We can't really confirm if it's really Green Shadow. Sorry, Blue Ocean. * '''Marco: Hmm....Kyoji, at what time did you discover your weapons were stolen? Bonk Choy, when did you enter Green Shadow's room? * Kyoji: 'Right after the culprit left. I heard the crash from the gemstones' clubhouse while we were having a slumber party. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Let's say about 1:30 AM. * '''Kyoji: '''I suppose we'll have to find that out again tomorrow. ''The gang separates, and the scene changes to night again. "Green Shadow" once again enters her bedroom, this time locking it, and tries to contact the Burning Shadow again. * '"Green Shadow": '''Master, I believe I have my next target fixed. * '''Burning Shadow: '''Really? Who is it? * '"Green Shadow": 'Blue Ocean, that's who! If I let him off, who knows what he can do to make those fools believe that I stole from Kyoji! * '''Burning Shadow: '''You know, we can do something else to him, instead of stealing! We can sabotage his devices! * '"Green Shadow": 'Good idea, master! I'll go to his house and get my payback! ''"Green Shadow" leaves the L.E.A.F. Headquarters through the bedroom window. She heads to Blue Ocean's house, enters it and starts sabotaging his devices in many ways, from causing them to malfunction to switching the wires around. When "Green Shadow" hears footsteps (or "hoofsteps"), she quickly escapes from Blue Ocean's house. * 'Blue Ocean: '*''enters his house* I'm back! Red Fork? Hm... I guess he's still outside doing something. Well, in the meantime, I'll work on my inventions! ''However, when he tests them, none of the inventions work properly. Some don't even turn on, while others display blue screen messages with white text, and finally, another one blows up. * '''Blue Ocean: '''What is going on with my inventions! * '''Red Fork: *enters* ''What are you doing Blue Ocean? * '''Blue Ocean: '''My inventions! They're not working! * '''Red Fork: '''What did you do this time? * '''Blue Ocean: '''I didn't do anything to them! How could this happen? * '''Red Fork: '''If this is a poor attempt of making me believe in your conspiracy theory, it won't work. * '''Blue Ocean: '''I'm not trying anything! They seriously don't work! Something really fishy in going on here, but I can't get to the bottom of this because my devices are malfunctioning. * '''Red Fork: '''We'd better tell the gang about this. Something very weird is going on. * '''Blue Ocean: '''It sure is. ''The next morning. This time, the gang gather outside Blue Ocean's house after hearing what happened. * "Green Shadow": 'Did something bad happen to Blue Ocean? * '''Blue Ocean: '''My gadgets are malfunctioning! None of them work! * '"Green Shadow": '''How did this happen? * '''Starcade: '''First Kyoji's house was robbed, now Blue Ocean's gadgets don't work? These events must be linked somehow. * '''Red Fork: '''Just what I was thinking. * '''Blue Ocean: '''But who could have sabotaged all my inventions? * '''Kyoji: '''Probably the same person who stole all my weapons. * '''Star: '''It wasn't me. I was busy doing spells! Check this one I just mastered! ''Snowcone Flurricane!'' Star's wand shoots a giant spiral of snow, ice cream and frozen treats at Marco (unintentionally). * '''Star: '''Whoops! Sorry, Marco! * '''Marco: ''*groans* Star! * '''Lisa: '''It wasn't me, either. * '''Jelo: '''Oh, please. I saw you being jealous of Blue Ocean's inventions. It's a possibility. * '''Lisa: '''I was working on my own scientific breakthroughs. And I'm not jealous of Blue Ocean! * '"Green Shadow": Why don't we take a look at the gadgets? A closer look? * 'Minimus: '''Blue Ocean, mind if I take a closer look at one of your gadgets? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Here, see these. *''gives Minimus some of his gadgets* * '''Jelo: ''*looking suspiciously at Janna* Janna? * '''Janna: '''What?! Don't look at me! I stalk Marco, not Blue O– ''*covers her mouth quickly* ''Whoops, shouldn't have said that. * '''Marco: '''A-ha! So you finally admitted you've been stalking me at Echo Creek Academy! * '''Minimus: '*''looks at the gadgets* Hmm... * '''CB2: '''Are you done yet? * '''Minimus: '''I haven't even started. ''*looks at the gadgets again* ''Hmm...nope, nope, nope...wait, I see something out of place! * '"Green Shadow": What is it? * 'Minimus: '''This gadget, specifically the same device Blue Ocean used yesterday to scan the purple thread, has traces of ice on it! ''*shows Blue Ocean a few ice traces he found on his scanning device* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Ice!? How did that get there? * '''Red Fork: '''I think it's obvious that whoever sabotaged your gadgets has ice powers. * '''Janna: '''Ice....I think I know who's responsible for this. ''*calls Jaiden* ''Your guess is as good as mine. * '''Blast: '''What!? No no no! Jaiden would have never done something like that! * '''Janna: '''Are you sure? ''Jaiden shows up near the gang. * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, guys! So Janna, what is it you want to tell me about? * '''Janna: ''*ehem* Jaiden, have you sabotaged Blue Ocean's inventions yesterday? * '''Jaiden:' What?! No! I was busy up all night animating my recent video! * Janna: 'Sure... * '''Jaiden: '''I'm serious! * '''Bonk Choy: '''If Jaiden's telling the truth, the only suspect left is Blast! * '''Jaiden: '''Hey, I've been with Blast for as long as I can remember, and I know he wouldn't sabotage Blue Ocean's inventions! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Hmm...you have a point. A-ha! I know who the culprit is! * '"Green Shadow": '''Really? Who? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Re-Peat Boss! Think about it, guys. He's a villain! Only a villain would rob houses and mess with others' gadgets! Remember, he was also responsible for kidnapping Green Shadow once. And right after that, Kyoji's house was robbed. And this happened last night! I'm pretty sure Re-Peat Boss is behind all this. * '''Lisa: That seems plausible. Luan randomly arrives near the gang. * Luan: '''Oh, hey guys! * '''Marco: ''*sigh* Luan, what are you doing here? * '''Luan: '*sees the ice traces on Blue Ocean's scanning device* ''Woah, '''chill '''there, Marco. I just came back from s-'''cool!' Haha! Get it? * Marco: 'Grrrrrrr... * '''Luan: '''What's up, anyways? * '"Green Shadow": '''It's a real doozy. First, I was kidnapped by Re-Peat Boss and the gang saved me. Next, Kyoji's house was robbed by an unknown culprit. Now, we have Blue Ocean's gadgets going cuckoo. * '''Luan: '''You mean cuc-'''cool? * Marco: '''SHUT UP, LUAN! * '''Jelo: Luan, why are you here? * Luan: 'Uh oh, gotta go. Bye! ''Luan leaves the gang. '' * '''Kyoji: '''And sadly, once again, we can't uncover who the culprit is. * '"Green Shadow": 'Alright, we may not know who's responsible now. What we did uncover so far is a piece of purple thread and ice traces. Perhaps the next clue shall piece the pieces together. ''The scene changes to nighttime again, and "Green Shadow" is once again locked in her room talking to the Burning Shadow. * '"Green Shadow": '''Those fools didn't suspect me today, but I'm afraid they might soon. * '''Burning Shadow: '''What we need, is power. Do you know of any powerful objects that we can steal? * '"Green Shadow": 'I know! There's a wand that Star Butterfly always carries, it's powerful and contains all sorts of magic! * '''Burning Shadow: '''That's brilliant! For tonight's attack, I want you to go to Star Butterfly's house and seize the wand for us! Meet me back at Re-Peat Boss's lair once you're done. * '"Green Shadow": 'Yes, master. ''"Green Shadow" jumps out of the bedroom window and heads to Star Butterfly's house. Just then, Bonk Choy knocks on her door, asking her if she needs anything, only to be surprised that there is no answer. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Well, she's been like this three nights in a row. I wonder what happened to Green Shadow. * '''Re-Peat Moss: ''*comes by* What's going on? * '''Bonk Choy: '''I have a theory something happened to Green Shadow. Like, maybe she contracted an illness or something back at Re-Peat Boss's lair. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Ugh, that guy! What a TRICKY trickster! ''Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss step out of the L.E.A.F. Headquarters, and sees Green Shadow's bedroom window mysteriously open. * Bonk Choy: 'Strange, her bedroom window is open. Re-Peat Moss, get me the ladder in the garage. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''I'm on it! ''Re-Peat Moss goes to the garage and grabs the ladder, before returning to Bonk Choy. * 'Re-Peat Moss: '''Here you go, Bonk Choy. Wait, what TRICKY act are you trying to commit? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Well, I feel like this is a wrong thing to do, but I'm doing some snooping. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''What? Are you sure that's a good idea? * '''Bonk Choy: '''It's called a moral obligation. I'm climbing the ladder to check on Green Shadow. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Alright, but don't come crying to me when she comes up with some TRICKY way to punish you. ''Bonk Choy climbs the ladder and takes a peek, discovering that "Green Shadow" is not in her bedroom. * 'Bonk Choy: '''Huh...I don't see her anywhere. But her bedroom door is locked! Bang goes my theory. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Something TRICKY is going on here. * '''Bonk Choy: '''I'm finding out! Are you coming? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Yeah, I am!.'' * 'Bonk Choy: '''Good thing I can track down Green Shadow's phone with a new phone-finder application. We shall be getting results right about...now! ''*looks into his phone* ''She's in...Re-Peat Boss's lair? A-ha! I knew it was Re-Peat Boss all along! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''So that TRICKY carbon-copy of mine kidnapped Green Shadow again? * '''Bonk Choy: '''It seems that way. Let's go stop him together! ''Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss run to Re-Peat Boss's lair in Echo Creek. Just as they are about to reach, they hear the sounds of glass breaking. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Did you hear that? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Yup, definitely sounds like glass breaking. TRICKY indeed. * '''Bonk Choy: ''*sees someone breaking into Star Butterfly's house*'' 'It's coming from Star Butterfly's house! And the culprit's entering it! Shall we check it out? * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''But Green Shadow's right there in Re-Peat Boss's lair! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Eh, I'm sure she can hold out much longer. Let's go! ''Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss sneak to Star's house. They spot "Green Shadow" attempting to steal Star Butterfly's magic wand. * '''"Green Shadow": '''Almost there, almost there! *''grabs the wand* ''Got it! ''*on her phone to the Burning Shadow* ''Mission accomplished, master. * '''Bonk Choy: '''What the? I thought Green Shadow was back in Re-Peat Boss's lair! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''And she's stealing Star's wand! * '''Bonk Choy: ''*takes a snapshot* We have to tell the others! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Right! ''Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss run to Jelo's house to alert Jelo, but "Green Shadow" spots them just as they left. She breaks through Star's bedroom window, alerting Star herself. * Star: ''*breathing heavily* W...w...wh...wha...what was that? ''*notices her broken bedroom window* ''Someone's been here! ''*discovers that her wand is missing* ''Where is my wand? Someone's stolen it! I have to tell Marco! ''Meanwhile, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss are still running to Jelo's house, but discover that "Green Shadow" is not chasing them. Just as they arrive outside Jelo's house, "Green Shadow" appears in front of them. * Bonk Choy: 'Green Shadow, did you...really...? * '"Green Shadow": 'So, it appears you've found out about my secret. I'm going to make sure it STAYS a secret! * '''Bonk Choy: '''Don't do this, Green Shadow, please! ''"Green Shadow" beats up Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss, and ties them up in a sack. She then goes back to Re-Peat Boss's lair, where the Burning Shadow is waiting. * 'Burning Shadow: '''Excellent job well done, my pet. It seems that you've brought two snoops with you? * '"Green Shadow": 'Yes, I caught them before they could cause more trouble for us. * '''Burning Shadow: '''This just keeps getting better and better! Throw them into the freezing tank next to the real Green Shadow's! ''"Green Shadow" does as she is told, as Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss discover the truth about what happened to the real Green Shadow, before they become frozen too. * 'Burning Shadow: '''This wand shall do nicely for our final assault! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ''The scene cuts to next morning, where the gang are outside Star's house. * 'Star: '''I demand to know who stole my wand! * '''Luan: '''Eh, it wasn't me. I recited my jokes yesterday. ''Zack, Melissa and Milo arrive. * '''Zack: '''Bad news, guys. We haven't seen Bonk Choy and/or Re-Peat Moss anywhere! * '''Milo: We've looked all over town, but it seems like they're nowhere! * '''Starcade: '''Let me get this straight, TWO cases happened yesterday? * '''Kyoji: '''Apparently so. Star's wand has been stolen, and Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss have gone missing. * '''Starcade: '''This is way worse than I thought.